Mogranville: will be the death of me
by loverofstorys
Summary: Title subjuct to change: Bell is Claire's kid. Bell is on her way to Morganville. See what awaites her there.


**Disclamer: I do not own any rights to Morganville vampire story's ( dont i wish) the only one i claim is Bell . **

**Chaper One**

(Moving Day)

"Bell are you ready?" Yes mamma I'm ready. Hi I'm Bell Angel Danvers. I'm fourteen years old and I was home schooled untill

resently.

The only friend I have is my mom; and i wouldnt have it any other way, people anoy me. I have long crily light arbourn hair; violet color eye's, and I'm 4'11 ( hey

I'm not done growing) at least that's what i keep telling myself.

"What is taking you soo long Bell?" Ah My mother the impatient one, but I love her.

Her name is Clair Danvers. She never maried my father; she went off to MIT before

she knew about me; and as far as we both know he has no clue that he has a kid.

I grab my bag and walk to the front door; I give my last good bye to the only home I'v ever

known. With my hand on the wall;"Good bye old friend." Bell! what are you doing?

We have to leave now if we want to be on time. Sigh "I'm just saying good bye to the

appartment mom. She roll's her eye's and said only my child would do such a thing.

I grab my bag once more and head to the cab, I turn around to ask my mom something

and I see her do the same thing as me. And she thinks I'm weird...

"I wonder where I get it from" is what I say as I sneek up behind her, she jumps and hits me on the head.

( very un-called for)

Hey mom why are we shiping our stuff and not useing a moving commany?

We would save money that way."Because the movers dont go out that way Bell". I know that tone

it's the dont ask me anymore questions because I'm not going to answer them, tone.

We get into the cab and our wonderful jernny begains.

"Hey mom can we stop for something to eat I didnt eat anything today...

I'm sorry Bell No, we will get something to eat when we get there. I want to be there before night

fall's. Oh ok mom, there it is again that feeling that she's not telling me something.

I'v never had this feeling untill she decided to move. It make's me a little uneasy because

we tell each other everything.

Wondering where we are moving to? A small town in the middle of no where ( the desert) in the wonderful state of texas.

A town called Morganville, why are we moving to

such a place? Well it's because my mom is sick; she has cancer, and she feels the need to make sure I'm taken care of.

That means telling my father that not only does he

have a child but he has to take care of said child,( untill I'm 18 of corse).

It is so hard for me to think of a day that I'll not have my mother with me.

I hope he's as good as my mom make's him out to be, I just dont want her to worry. The Doctors

only gave her a few more months, I dont cry.

I know that I have to be strong for her; on the outside I'm strong and suportive.

But on the inside I'm screeming and yelling for this not to happen.

I need to be strong for her sake.

So I saw you down at the park today saying good bye to your imaginary fairies?

"Say what you want mom Fairies are real and yes I had to say good bye, why and where I'm

moving." she roll's her eyes and said ok ok whatever you say dear. She think's I'm lieing, I'm not ever since I can remember;

I see things most people dont see and I have

this annoying abilty, I can hear other people's thoughts. At least I can now tune them out if I want.

All that I see out the cab window is sand; How people can stand it is beyond me.

This has to be the longest I'v ever been in a car. "I mean really mom does it have to be in

the middle of no"... OMG WHAT IS HE DOING! MOM! the driver of the cab makes a U trun in the middle of the road and states

"This is as far as I go". "I know" is all my mom

said and handed him the money we owe him. Mom? "Bell just grab your bag and let's go I want to get there before night fall's.

There's that feeling. "Ok mom but could he hae

at least given us some type of worining, I think I'm going to be sick.

Day's later ok I'm lieing to you its only been like an hour but it feels like it's been days, I need water.

"Ah there it is" there what is mom? " The welcome to Morganville sign."

As we get closer to the sign my mom just stops, at this point we are right beside it. Why did you stop

mom? Bell I have to tell you something and you might not believe me but ran by vampire's and what they say is law.

Once you enter Morganville there are only two ways out

one is you get permission the other is that you die.

OK um Ok I believe you but again mom why did we stop?

Sigh "because you also have to be invited into Morganville as

well." She sit's down on the ground as do I.

Hey mom is this what it feels like to be sent to the principal office? She laughs and says I believe so...

AN: sorry to leave you there muhahaha. I wonder who is going to recive them? and plz review tell me if i should keep going all types of reviews welcomed i'm a big girl i can take it.


End file.
